


Blood Brothers

by JJJunky



Category: Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJunky/pseuds/JJJunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two have to talk after Jimmy kills The Kid's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

Blood Brothers  
By JJJunky

 

From where she sat at the dinner table, Lou could vaguely make out the familiar form through the thin curtain on the window. The Kid’s activity by the corral, or rather inactivity, was more interesting than the meal Emma had placed in front of her. “Has the Kid said anything yet?”

“Not a word,” said Cody. Though his eyes never left the plate of food, his voice could not mask the guilt he felt. “Maybe he blames us?”

Putting her fork down, Lou rose. “Well, I think it’s time one of us talked to him. Two days is long enough to brood.”

“You can’t put a time limit on grief, boy,” stated Teaspoon with a finality that spoke of his many years of experience. “Leave ‘im be.”

Lou shook her head. “I think I should try talkin’ to him, anyway.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Hickok contradicted. “I should.”

“Why you?”

“Because I’m the one who killed his brother.”

Taking his hat off its hook, Jimmy placed it on his head before walking determinedly out the door. He could feel the eyes on his back as he slowly crossed to the corral. There were a lot of things he knew he should have told the Kid that day in the barn. He hadn’t had the courage then. But, somehow, he knew if he didn’t find that courage now, they would lose the Kid.

In the short time since the Pony Express had been created and a group of strangers had been thrown together, they had become a family. Teaspoon and Emma had become parents to the six boys. Actually, Hickok amended, smiling, it was five boys and a girl. It still amazed him, particularly when he watched Lou ride, that he - she - was a girl. As usual, the Kid had learned her secret first, only disclosing the knowledge to the other riders when her life had been in danger. Now, it was a secret the six willingly shared.

As he drew closer, Hickok noted the slumped shoulders of his friend. Involuntarily, his pace slowed. The Kid was usually the one with all the answers. Where had he gotten the idea he, Hickok, could help anyone? Most times, he was the one who needed the help. Feeling his determination waning, Jimmy picked up his pace, knowing that if he didn’t reach the Kid’s side soon, his courage would disappear completely.

Finally reaching his destination, he folded his arms across the top of the fence. His eyes on the horses clustered around the flakes of hay, he said, “I’m sorry, Kid.”

 

“For what?” asked the Kid, his puzzlement at the apology clearly audible.

“For what? Whaddya think? For killin’ your brother,” snapped Hickok, his normally short temper swamping his compassion.

Really looking at his friend for the first time in two days, the Kid shook his head. “You didn’t kill him.”

“I pulled the trigger and Jed died.”

“You only did what you had to do. He aimed a gun at you.” His eyes returning to the paint mare that meant so much to him, the Kid continued, “I was the one who killed him.”

The confusion was clearly apparent on Hickok’s face. “You’re not making sense, Kid.”

“Jed should never have been in that barn in the first place. I should’ve found a way to stop him from tryin’ to steal that gold.”

Hickok’s relief that the Kid didn’t blame him was over-shadowed by concern. “Ya can’t blame yerself, Kid. I hate to say it; Jed was your brother, but he was no good. If he hadn’t died from a bullet from my gun, it would’ve been from someone else’s or at the end of a rope. He thought life was for the takin’, but it don’t work that way.”

“He was my brother, Jimmy.”

“He kicked ya in the face and shot ya in the shoulder, Kid. He may have been yer brother by blood, but that’s all.”

The tears rolling unchecked, the Kid shook his head. “As he was dying, he said he never could’ve killed me.”

“He’d already shot ya! growled Hicok, his voice rising in remembered anger. “Why do ya think I shot him? He said he’d kill you if you didn’t get out of his way. I couldn’t take the chance he’d do it.”

“Why?”

Hickok shifted in embarrassment. “You know why.”

“Honest, Jimmy, I don’t.”

“Because we’re family now, whether we wanted it or not. It may not be by blood or recognized in the eyes of the law, but we are brothers. So, no matter what the circumstances, I will defend you, just as I know you’d defend me.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

Again, Hickok frowned in annoyance. “For what now?”

“Killin’ ain’t easy. I put ya in a situation where ya had no choice.”

“It would’ve been harder to watch you die. Don’t try to take the world on your shoulders, Kid. They ain’t big enough.”

The sudden silence was broken by the rumbling of Hickok’s stomach. For the first time since the death of his brother, the Kid smiled. “I think your stomach’s tryin’ to tell ya somethin’, Jimmy.”

“It knows that Emma made that special stew of hers.” Remembering the Kid hadn’t been to the table in two days, Jimmy tempted, “It’s a big pot, more than enough to go around.”

Pushing away from the corral with his good arm, the Kid pointed out, “We better hurry ‘fore Cody eats it all. No pot is big enough to fill his stomach.”

“Ah, Kid.” Suddenly self-conscious, Hickok put out a hand to stop his friend. “What we talked about today, ya won’t repeat it ta Cody, will you?”

“I thought you were the one who said we were all brothers.”

“Well, some of us aren’t always exactly brotherly, if you get my meanin’.”

“That soft heart of yours isn’t as big a secret as ya think, Jimmy.” As Hickok started to protest, the Kid put up a hand to stop him, “But, I don’t think this conversation is anyone’s business but ours.”

Relieved, Hickok sighed, “Thanks, Kid.”

“What are brothers for?”


End file.
